Breaking the Habit
by LaylaPlum
Summary: Fate has knocked hard on Neji's door for far too long, and he simply can't take it anymore. Curse seal or no curse seal, he's planned a hard awakening for destiny. NejiTenten.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yup yup yup Another Neji and Tenten fic. But everyone loves them, so that's okay! ...right? Right! You'll read and review, right! cries My inspiration for this fic? Well, I was taking a nice, hot, steamy, bubble bath while listening to my i-pod (yep! a nano!) and Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park came on and I suddenly had a BRILLIANT idea. . So...this is my _"brilliant"_ Idea. Enjoy... . ...please? teary eyed You can't resist the puppy face! gives you the puppy face Hmm This may or may not be a one-shot. I'm kinda leaning on one-shot, but that all depends...sigh That is, if I actually get reviews. sends you all a death glare**

**Summary: Fate has knocked hard on Neji's door for far too long, and he simply can't take it anymore. Curse seal or no curse seal, he's planned a hard awakening for destiny.**

**Warning: You know me! Lemon please! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own'a da Naruto! Believe it! (lol) Gah i hate english dubs.. Oh! I also don't own Breaking the Habit. That belongs to Linking Park. ...whom i want to make sweet love to... . uh...nevermind... . . . . . . . . . **

**Oh! That reminds me! Lena-chan I wrote this for you! Just for the simple fact that you're awesome! I wuv you! ...in a non-lezbo manner. **

**Pairings: Neji and Tenten**

**Breaking the Habit**

_**memories consume**_

_**like opening the wound**_

_**i'm picking me apart again**_

He quickly ran through the streets. He had no objective in mind. He ignored the stares on pedestrians, or the fact that his clothes were soaked through to his skin, or that blood flowed from thin, but deep, cuts on his wrists and arms. He felt no pain. He didn't even notice the tears that had been unceremoniously falling from his blank, ivory eyes. The streets were still wet with the rain that had recently left the hidden village, but Neji made no move in being careful. His eyes were focused hazily on the large doors of a certain estate.

Walking carefully onto the grounds, from their to his room had seemed like a marathon in just a few short steps. His hand groped for the handle on the sliding, rice-paper door and he wearily forced it open.

_**you all assume i'm safe here in my room**_

_**unless i try to start again**_

He felt himself collapse onto the ground. He wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore, much less the pair of firm, masculin -but still feminine- arms of that certain kunoichi that circled around his shoulders. He couldn't feel the warmth from her body, couldn't hear her voice or see her frightened -but still beautiful- face.

"Neji? What's wrong.. Are you okay!"

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**the battles always choose**_

_**cuz inside i realize**_

_**that i'm the one confused**_

His vision blurred to black when he closed his eyes. He could finally hear Tenten's voice calling for him to wake up, could hear the desperate waver in her voice. She knew, he figured. Knows everything that goes on inside my head. She can tell what I'm thinking. She knows what I do on the training ground. Kunai aren't always for throwing. The puncture skin up close as well. And Tenten knows. She can sense my pain.

Neji opened his eyes, and half-lidded he met her almond ones. Tenten helped him sit up and put a warm mug up against his lips. "Drink it," she said softly. "It'll make you feel better."

He grabbed it from her hand and took a sip of it's contents. Green tea. Leave it to Tenten to know exactly what he wants.

Neji paused.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**or why i have to scream**_

_**I don't know why i instigate **_

_**and say what I don't mean**_

_Exactly what he wants._

Neji had always been aware of her feelings for him. Every since she first met him, Tenten had had a secret longing for him. She felt content and safe when she was at his side, but also a certain need to make him notice her. He returned her strong, passionate feelings, but still never said anything about it. He didn't want to put her in danger. But it had been too long His feelings had grown stronger and they were becoming hard to control when he was around her like now, when he comes back from 'training' and she's there waiting to comfort him.

Now, he was about to make his move. Destiny? Whatever.

He would decide his own fate.

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**so i'm breaking the habit**_

_**tonight**_

Placing the now half-empty glass onto his bedside table, he heard Tenten sigh. A smile was delicately placed on her lips. "At least you drunk some of it. Goodness, Neji, you always give me such a scare when you train! I never know it you're gonna work yourself to death, or not! But this time...what were you doing out there!" Tenten gasped as she quickly reached for his wrist. Blood dripped down onto her dark pants. "What are you thinking! This could kill you!"

She stood up quickly, and it made Neji's head spin to watch her move so fast. She made her way to the door and opened it, about to walk to the kitchen to retrieve bandages, when she felt a firm hand grab her arm. She gasped and turned around quickly. Neji pushed his lips against hers, and Tenten gasped in shock, her mouth opening slightly. Neji took the opportuniy to sweep his tongue into her mouth, tasting her passionately yet forcefully.

_**clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door **_

_**and try to catch my breath again**_

She knew her lips would be bruised.

He snaked an arm around her dainty waist and the other closed and locked the door swiftly behind them. Ending his reign on her mouth, both gasping for much needed air, he reached his free hand up to caress her face and pulled her waist closer to his with his other. He stared into her eyes before starting a softer brand of kisses starting at her swollen lips and flowing down to her collar bone. She shived when his lips touched the tender parts of her neck. He began to nibble slightly earning a moan from her. Tenten put her arms around his shoulders, her hands tangling into his dark, chocolate-coloured hair. She ran her lips sensually across his brow, curse mark and all. She loved him. That was all that mattered.

_**I hurt much more**_

_**than anytime before**_

_**I have no options left again**_

****Her warm hand touched his cold cheek, which sent a shock throughout his body. He pushed her down onto his bed and she pulled him closer. Her forwardness came somewhat as a shocker, but he pushed it away. _It must be a Tenten thing_, he thought

Did he want her?

They were both naked now, clothes discarded, thrown hurriedly across the room. He was on top, his legs on either side.

_**I don't want to be the one **_

_**the battles always choose**_

_**because inside I realize**_

_**that I'm the one confused**_

Did he enjoy the feel of her body?

His tounge prodded at her lips, begging impatiently for entrace. She gave it to him and he continued his war with her tongue.

Had this been the answer?

Neji carressed her cheek and waist. "Neji-kun..." she moaned when he broke the kiss. She combed her callused fingers through his damp, brown hair; whispering his name over and over again while she rubbed his face and shoulder lovingly.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate **_

_**or say what I don't mean**_

His hands went around her back and pulled her closer to him. He pulled the pins out of her hair, causing her curly brown tresses to cascade around her blushing face. Her brown eyes were closed, but they fluttered open to lock eyes with the white ones above them. The boy's eyes were half-lidded, content with the position, his brow settled on hers.

What was he thinking about?

_**I don't know how i got this way. **_

_**i'll never be alright. **_

_**so i'm breaking the habit **_

_**tonight**_

Was he really going through with this?

His fingers played around her entrace. A soft gasp escaped Tenten's swolen lips as he pushed two in.

"Do you really want this?" he whispered huskily into her ear. He didn't want her to regret anything from him. But he especially didn't want to lose her, lose his lover who might so willingly give her body to him.

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**'cuz I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**and this is how it ends**_

Gazing into his eyes, she answered him without words. Only her almond orbs showed her true emotions, her answer in their earthy sparkle.

A shadow of a smile fluttered across his face as he removed his fingers from her body, and he leaned his face into her chest, determined to become one with her that night. Her bare body pressed against his.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**or why I have to scream**_

_**but now I have some clairity **_

_**to show you what I mean**_

Limbs entwined.

She shreaked when -with a simple roll of his hips- he pushed into her

His arms were encircled around her protectively; her head below his and he could feel her hot breath on his face as she panted and moaned. He quickened his thrusts never once slowing down.

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

Their breaths mingled.

Sweat ran down the side of their faces. He breathed ragged breaths and so did she as they relaxed from the climax that had claimed them both a few moments before.

It was unity. But it was also freedom.

He dropped onto his side and she cuddled up against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her close, the other went under his head. He stroked her brown hair, it dropped to caress her cheek; and going lower his hand slid along the slope of her shoulder, along the sides of her breast and the curve of her waist and body. She was curled like a slumbering cat against him, gradually beginning to breathe steady breaths.

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

She was his -beautiful and tainted- and his alone.

"Tenten…" he murmured her name unknowingly and awakening from her light slumber. She stared up at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. She had to tilt her head back slightly, for she had cuddled under his neck.

He felt her slightly move and he glanced down at her. He pulled their lower bodies closer, still neeing to feel the warmth her body gave. "Nn…?" a tired smile graced her lips.

"I'm glad you were here."

"Really…?"

"Yeah," he replied, leaning down a bit to gaze directly into her definitely attractive face. "I told you back when we were a team, right after the chuunin exam, that I would defy fate. I would make my own path."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion at his statement.

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

He laughed softly and quietly. "I mean, I don't have to live my life going by what some other..." he searched for the word, "..some other _diety_ has in store for me." A solemn expression graced his handsome features.

She thought for a moment about what he told her. Was he going to die? The reason she had stopped by in the first place like she does everyday was to make sure that he was okay, but…had she been prepared to make love to him? Just to help him in his personal war against destiny?

Of course she had. She loved him after all!

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. The last thing she wanted in this life was for him to be sad.

No, the very last thing she wanted to do was break his heart.

So she vowed to him that night, under the silver moon, that she would never leave his side.

And she never did.

_**..tonight...**_

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

-sayonara

--OOC--

Uhm, I don't know if you noticed or not, but I said Tenten was going to the Kitchen to get bandages, cuz...that's where we keep ours, so...yeah. But..Wow. Writing lemons is hard. So, to all you other Lemon Writers out there, I salute you. But, YAY! I'm so happy that you actually read this! You deserve virtual cookies! gives you a virtual cookies

Neji: But..they can't eat a virtual cookie.

Me: True. But they can virtually eat it!

Neji: Where's the point in that!

Me: Just shutup and get back into the closet where I put you! . 

Thanks again to all of you who actually wasted precious minutes of your day to read this! ...And to all of you who's momma found out what you were reading and took away your computer. ...And your Makeout Paradise. TTTT I'm sorry!

Oh, and if you don't know what MAKEOUT PARADISE _(icha icha paradise)_ is, then you have no right to read this. 

.:Kagura:.

PS: It's 1:31 in the morning! Ugh. I am sooooo tired. -- ...need ..sleep...snore

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kisses to you all! .


	2. Author's Note!

**Authoress' Note:**

Hmm I've gotten reviews saying that I need to continue this, but...I can't really think of anywhere for it to go! It pretty much ended itself right there, but I've been thinking about creating a prologue! Or whatever you call it...

I have to say though that I was veeeeery mad with Breaking the Habit. I guess I just didn't get the point across! In a nutshell: Neji becomes depressed and goes to the training grounds claiming he "training" and slits his wrists. Yea. Morbid, I know. (don't do bad things, kiddies!) And Tenten slowly catches on to what he's doing and tries to stop him. He know's that she's always had a crush on him and he reeeally likes her too! So he decided to...well. Yea.

And that's pretty much it.

Hmmm... But for a prologue..? Any suggestions! If ANYONE has any kinda comment or suggestion to help me out, that would be greatly appreciated! I just seriously can't think of anyway to continue this! But I will seriously try to work on a prologue. ..If I can balance that and 'Forget-me-not' as well as 'Do you Love me?'.

Now I'm just gonna go drown my sorrow in egg-free/butter-free cookies... T.T ..cuz I'm vegan like that... . . le gasp! ( -for no appearant reason- )


End file.
